How I Met Your Mother's Parents
by FosterStinson
Summary: Tracy and Ted take a vacation to Tracy's hometown so that Ted can meet her parents. And neither of them could be more thrilled.
1. The Offer

"Alright, bye! Have a nice night!" said Ted and Tracy standing in their doorway waving goodbye to Marshall and Lily.

As soon as the door shut Tracy said "Okay, I love Marshall and Lily, but we are _never_ having another couples night with them again."

"Couldn't. Agree. More." Said Ted, chuckling.

"I didn't even know we had board games in this place."

"We don't. Marshall brought them."

"Oh my god." Tracy laughed, sitting down on the couch. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Ted continued to laugh as he grabbed a drink out of the fridge.

Tracy swallowed.

"Hey, Ted?" she asked, somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Um… well, do you remember last month when I met your parents?"

"Yeah, again, I'm really sorry about that…"

"No, don't be, they were… interesting." She said, laughing. "But anyway, I was wondering if maybe you might want to meetmyparents." She said the last part quickly and quietly.

"Come again?"

"I want you to meet my parents." She said standing up, somewhat loudly.

Ted laughed and smiled. "I'd love to."

"You might regret saying that." She said, biting her lip.


	2. Too Late to Back Out

"It's not too late to back out." Said Tracy.

"We are walking up to your mother's house right now, I'm pretty sure it is too late. Besides, I don't want to, I'm excited to meet her." Said Ted.

Tracy took a deep breath before wringing the doorbell. A few seconds later she heard someone slip and fall on their butt inside, and a young voice shouting "Ow!', and another similar young voice shouting "Haha, stupid!"

Tracy buried her head in her hands and Ted could her a much more grown-up voice say "Adrian, be nice! Why haven't you answered the door yet?" she asked as she answered the door.

"Tracy!" exclaimed Tracy's mother.

"Hi, mom." Said Tracy, smiling genuinely and embracing her mother.

Her attention then turned to Ted.

"Now who is this fine young man?"

"Hi, my name is Ted Mosby. It's very wonderful to meet you, ma'am." Said Ted, shaking her hand.

"Oh, _ma'am_ , I like this boy, Tracy. My name is Alexandra Hanson, I'm Tracy's mother." She said kindly. "Please, please come in." she gestured, welcoming them into her home. The first thing Ted noticed was two eleven-year-old boys who looked nearly identical.

"Tracy!" both of them shouted before attacking her with hugs.

"Hi, guys! I've missed you!" she said, ruffling one of their hair.

"Um, Ted, these are my half-brothers, Adrian and Will." She said.

"You can tell I'm Will because I have all my front teeth."

"Yeah, you can also tell because you look stupid!" said the one who was apparently Adrian.

"I look just like you, stupid!" said Will before he started chasing Adrian around the house. Ted looked at Tracy and she grinned sheepishly.

"Wow, they're very young." He said, somewhat astounded.

"Yeah, they weren't planned." She said, matter-of-factly. "Just wait though, I've got two more." She added, less enthusiastic.

"You have four brothers?" said Ted, in complete awe.

"Yeah, and a half-sister." Ted stared at her blankly. "You think I'm kidding but I'm not, I have a _big_ family. My uncle Joe has eight kids, and one of his kids already has four and he's twenty-three."

Ted swallowed. "How many are you planning on having?"

"Oh my god, I am setting the limit at two, are you kidding me?" she said, laughing.

"If you two would come upstairs, I've got your room all set up!" shouted Alexandra from upstairs.

"Shall we?" asked Tracy, motioning towards the stairs.

"Oh, after you." Said Ted.

"Always the gentleman." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "Hey mom! When's everyone else getting here?"

"Well, Randy should be home in about two hours."

"Randy's my step-dad." Tracy quickly explained.

"Dijon won't be in until tomorrow, Ian said he was on his way, but that was five hours ago, and I am about to head out to pick up Jaina from school." She explained as she shuffled past Tracy, kissing her on the cheek, heading out. "Keep an eye on Will and Adrian!"

"We don't need to be watched!" shouted Adrian, but Alexandra was already out the door.

Ted looked over at Tracy sitting down on her twin bed. He glanced at his. "Still not too late to back out?"

Tracy giggled, motioning for him to come closer, which he did.

"Hey, I love you, and if you can make it through this week with my family, I won't wear a shirt in the apartment for a whole week in return. Sound good?"

Ted pretended to ponder the offer. "Yeah, I think that sounds fair."

Both of them chuckled as Tracy pulled Ted in for a kiss. It didn't last long, however, as Adrian, who was standing in the doorway, shouted "Gross!"

"Adrian, what did mom tell you about privacy?" scolded Tracy.

Next thing they knew, the doorbell rang and Will was shouting "Ian!"

"That would be my other brother. Wanna come meet him?"

"That's not really a question, is it?"

"No it is not, come on."

Pretending to be reluctant, Ted grabbed her hand and she dragged him into the hallway.

"Wait here for a second." She then ran downstairs and shouted "Ian!" as she attacked her brother with a hug.

"Hey, Trace! I haven't seen you in over a year, how the hell have you been?" he asked.

"I've been great. I actually brought someone I'd like you to meet."

"Well that's convenient, since I brought someone too." He said.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah! I brought Amanda!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh god." Said Tracy, mere seconds before Amanda burst through the door.

"Tracy, darling, so good to see you!" she said in a horrible fake British accent before passionately kissing Tracy on both cheeks.

"You too, Amanda." She said, deadpan.

"Oh, I literally forgot, who did you bring?" asked Ian.

"Um, I brought my boyfriend, Ted. Ted, you wanna come down now?" she said, a little nervously. She met him halfway up the stairs. "I didn't know Ian would be bringing his fiancé, it is _not_ too late to back out, I repeat it is _not_ too late."

"Hey, hey, calm down. Everything will be fine. Besides, nothing is getting in the way of shirtless week." He said jokingly as he walked downstairs. "Hi! You must be Ian!"

"You must be Ted!" he said happily as he shook Ted's hand very tightly. "Ted, this is my fiancé, Amanda Barrington!"

Amanda looked him up and down and shrugged before lazily reaching out her hand and lightly shaking his, not saying anything.

"Nice to meet you, too." Said Ted, earning a chuckle from Ian.

"Oh this is gonna be a long week." Said Tracy.

 **A/N: Just to clarify, Alexandra Hanson is played by Julianne Moore, Ian McConnell is played by Jared Padalecki, and Amanda Barrington is played by Saoirse Ronan. I will continue to update the cast as new characters are introduced.**


End file.
